


The Siblings

by Allie_Zodiac



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Zodiac/pseuds/Allie_Zodiac
Summary: Layla fell in love with the 8 Great Dragon Kings that ruled their land , and with them she had 8 childern that she couldn't raise because of her husband.With that Layla, earliest memory of each other and sent them with their new guardians. Layla only raised one child that her husband thought that it was his.Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the most powerful celestial mage Layla Heartfilia and the great Dragon King of The Stars , Raito. Raised by her mother and what she called a father, Lucy never knew of her siblings or that Jude Heartfilia wasn't her real father. Only when she escaped her father grasp and begin her Journey did she remember about them.Lucy only remember when she meets eye contact with her siblings to both of them break the seal their mother placed on them for their safety. This is the story of how she remembers her siblings.Cobra and Laxus were raised by their dragon fathers. Different form the original Fairy Tail. OC including but don't really take apart of it intill later.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s), Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Star Gazing

Lucy P. O. V

I let out a frustrating sigh, as I walked out the on magic shop in Hargeon. "That old geezer!" I whisper, and pouted. I walked down the road when I heard yelling. I put my hand against my ear to see if I can hear what's all the commotion all about. "Salamander! It's The Salamander!" I heard a crowd of girls yell repeat. 'Is he not famous mage? From Fairy Tail?' I thought and walked to the crowd of girls.

When I made it to the crowd, I the pushed to the front of the crowd. The I was suddenly looking at the Salamander purple eyes. My breath hitch and I could feel my heartbeat grow as butterflies started to fly all over my stomach. My hands hover over my beating heart as we look at each other.

" IGNEEL!"

I blinked as a pink haired teen at least a year older than me, crashed and into the crowd and froze seeing the man. I suddenly felt something inside me break. My heart slowed and the butterflies in my stomach panished at the sight of the newcomer.

"Who are you?" The pinkhaired boy ask, his smile dissaprering. The girls yell. "Calm down girls," Salamander said, waving his hand. The girls surrounding the pink haired teen backed away and calm down. I glanced at the mage again when I rolled my eyes at the fire mage when he took out a paper and sign it. "Here, boy, now you can tell your friends that you met The Salamander. " He told the pink haired boy. " I don't want this" As the words fell out of his mouth he was suddenly in a pile of trash. I turn to the pink haired boy when the crazy fangirls left after the fire mage like lost puppies.

I then walked to him , and extended my hand at him. "Thanks for your help, " I said and help him up. I quickly notice how abnormally his body heat was when his large hand touch mine. I looked up to meet his onxy color eyes and then a felt a bang of pain come to me. I could see the emotions in his eyes as black spots covered my vision. I felt pain as my body hit the stone road and the boy voice in my mind.

FlashBack

_Boy 7 Lucy 6)_

_I blinked seeing the bright glow of the stars in the black sky. I smiled and sat up. I closed my eyes and waited for a few seconds, I question do my self why was I doing that but I suddenly heard soft breathing near me. Opening my chocolate brown eyes, I was met with the, somehow , familiar sight of pink hair laying in the grass next to me._

_I was shocked with seeing the boy next to me, sleeping in the middle of nowhere with a stranger near._

_I closed my eyes in agony when different memories stared to come to me. I then heard a groan and open my eyes to see the pink haired boy awaking from his once deep slumber._

_" Morning sis" The boy said rubbing his eyes. " Is nightime, dofus" I said rolling my eyes. I then realized what I said, I was somehow familiar to that sentence. "But I barely woke up making it daytime for me" Pinky said with a large grin. I giggle at his idiocy, as he sat up next to me. "Your weird, Natsu" I said, his name rolling on my tongue. ' How did I know his name when I don't know him at all' . " I know, Mom say that when I'm acting childish with Dad" 'Natsu' said smiling at me._

_" Igneel says that to you? Or mom? "_

_"Both"_

_I stared to giggle before I knew I was full out laughing, Natsu pouting beside me when he also stared to laugh. We calm down and layed down back on the grass, watching the stars glow beautifuly._

_" Is that Cancer? "_

_I heard Natsu say, extending his arm to point at the zodiac sign. I hummed a yes and pointed at another sign. "Which one is that one? " I asked. Natsu stayed silent before answering. "Um is it... Aries? " Natsu asked turning to look at me. " Yep" I responded, popping the ' p '._

_We then stared to call out sign that we knew out loud, and telling each other if we were right or wrong. " Andromeda! " We both shouted laughing afterwards. " Hey Big Brother? " I said turning my body at him. "Hmm" " Can we do this again? " I asked, hope shining in my eyes. Natsu turn his body to me with a big grin in his face. "Of course! This could be our routine!" Natsu said. "Okay " I said a smile in my face shining. Before long we were both fast a sleep, his abnormal warm arms surrounding my tiny figure. We both feel asleep with the stars shining warmly above us_.

FlashBack End

I open my eye to be blinded by the suns rays harshly kissing my eyes. I cover my eyes and sat up, rubbing my bruised eyes. When the temporary pain panished, I open my eyes to see a blue cat sleeping at the end of the bed. I raised a blond eyebrow seeing blue fur than other colors. I looked around to see the small hotel room I was staying at for the meanwhile. I could see my bags in the corner where I left them, my whip was placed in the nightstand next to the bed and my brown leather boots in the floor neatly placed near my bed. I heard water running in the restroom telling me that someone was here with me.

I stood up and grabbed my whip, when the water stop. The restroom door open and I was ready to attack the thief who I notice the pink damp hair come out the door. The boy that was being attacked by a crowd of angry fangirls was standing in front of me , only wearing a white towel to cover his private parts that I really didn't want to see.

I swallow my saliva as we froze. "Hi" He said with a large smile in his face. " Hi " I said back, chills running down my arms and back. "So mind putting the whip in the nightstand? Sis" Natsu said running his hand true his tangled pink locks. "Oh sorry,Big brother " I said my eyes widen saying Big Brother at the boy. " So... How about a hug " Natsu said opening his wet arms. I then trown my self to his arms feelling his warms arm around my figure. "I missed you" I whisper in his chest. "Missed you too" I smiled, happy knowing I had my brother back


	2. Hide and Seek

Lucy P. O. V

I swallow back tears as I felt another wave of pain come to my body, making let out a silent cry. The pain in my stomach was slowly increasing, my eye was twitching to close.

My body was staring to became soar, and I knew that I'll have a bruise when this is over. I let out a gasp as the metal rod slammed into my stomach making me crash against the metal wall.

"Gajeel, calm down your gonna kill her if you keep going." I heard one of the dark mages say. _So his name is Gajeel great_ I thought to my self and flinched hearing the metal clink as it hit the ground.

I heard footsteps and not before long I saw the males leather with silver lining combat boot in my sight. I could hear the rythmn of his breathing and the warmth as it hit my ear. " What's wrong? Why so quite? " Goosebumps ran down my arms and back hearing his deep husky voice. I bit my bottom lip. " Answer me" He said the tone of his voice changing.

Suddenly I was looking at his deep blood red eyes his pupils were like a angry lizard. I couldn't believe the emotions that were swimming in his red eyes.

_God, I just hurt my sister!_

I hurt his deep voice ring true my head as black spots dance in my vision. _Is like that time_.

Flash back

 _I giggle to myself as the clever idea of playing hide in seek with my older brother came to mind. I jump out of my_ _bed and walked to my older brother bedroom._

_ I enter the room, silently, making sure not to wake up my brother from his "nap" as he calls it ,and then jumped on his bed, waking him up in a horrible way.  _

_ I wasn't stupid or anything I just wanted to do that for a long while. Of course I knew better that to do that again or to stay in the room. So I quickly jump off the bed and ran outside yelling "Hide in Seek! ". _

_I hid behind a tree and giggle to myself hearing the loud groan coming from inside. I heard footsteps in the distance and sticks cracking under the pressure of my brother body weight. I held my breath hearing the footsteps near me. When the cracking of sticks and footsteps were gone, I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I then flew warm air hit the side of my neck when I was in the strong arms of my older brother, Gajeel. I squeal and laughed as the son of the iron dragon tickle my side. "That for waking me up," I heard Gajeel say and stop tickling me. My feet touch the ground, and Gajeel arms unwrapped themselves off my sides. I turn and smile at the older male in front of me. "Hi BigBrother " I said. " Hi little Sister" He said back. " Can we play again? " I asked. Gajeel looked at me Me sick seeing my puppy eyes out. " Yeah sure, but I'll go hide you count. " Gajeel said before turning and running to hide. I giggle and cover my eyes. " 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...uh? Here I come!" I said and ran to find my brother._

_Flashback end_

I open my eyes to feel hot air smaking my face. I looked around to see Natsu and Gajeel fight. Both fire and metal clashing fiercely. I sat up and notice that my hand weren't bond anymore. I then rubbed my wrist and stood up, when the impact of one of the attacks force me back to the floor. I cover my eyes . I open my eyes and gasp seeing both Gajeel and Natsu in the floor groaning of pain. The room stared shaking, I stood up and walked but fell. I was waiting for the impact but it never came. I looked up to see Gajeel arms around me, stopping my fall.

Gajeel the grabbed me and ran. " Where are we going !" I yelled true the shaking. " Away from here! "" What abo-" I stop my sentence seeing Natsu not to far from us.

I could see a light in the end of the hall and hear the metal moving and crashing into the ocean. I screamed as Gajeel jumped. _I'm going to die!_ I thought as the air hit my face. Of course I just had to black out again.

When I woke up,again, I was laying in my soft pink bed. I then thought that it was only a bad dream when I saw Gajeel in front of me, sleeping peacefully. I notice how calm he looked as he slept, his body relaxed. I looked over my shoulder to see Natsu also in my bed, snoring loudly. Gajeel pierced arm went up and hit Natsu in the hip, making him go silent for a minute before starting again.

I heard Gajeel let out a groan, burring his face in my neck as he tried to fall asleep. I giggle and ran my fingers true his long jet black hair. I then heard Gajeel mumble something in my neck, his warm breath hitting my neck, goosebumps ran down my back.

" What? " I asked not hearing him clearly. Gajeel mumble again. " Could you say that clearly, I can't understand you ." I said stopping my movement. " I'm sorry " My eyes widen. " Why would you be sorry for?" I asked him." Because I did something no brother should have done. " Gajeel said hugging me close to his body. I sigh and placed my head in his shoulder. " You didn't know" "But I should have remembered you! Your my little sister after all! I should have known just seeing you! But I didn't... " Gajeel said. I felt something wet hit my neck and realiezed it was Gajeel tears spashing into my neck. " I didn't know" Natsu said, startling Gajeel and I. " I saw her and until I saw her eyes I knew who she was. I... Saw memories that I lost and it all return to me by looking into her eyes. " Natsu said. " I also didn't know so is not much of a difference that I thought she was just another random girl who liked wearing short skirts or low cut shirts. " " But I beat her! " " It was what you were told to do! You wouldn't have done it if you remember right! You wouldn't had fought me if you remember that I was your little brother!" " Annoying Little brother! " Gajeel said making the three of us laugh. I stop giggling and looked at both my brothers. " So don't feel sorry, you didn't know okay" I said, and placed my hand in Gajeel wet cheek. " Yeah". We stayed silent and enjoy our presence.

" I'm hungry" Natsu said making Gajeel and I laugh. Natsu pouted and stared to laugh with us.


	3. Thunderstorm

You can say that waking up to find out that you been but in stone and because of Erza you were set free, was one of the normal thing to hear. What! It is! I ain't crazy but you get used to Fairy Tail craziness after a while.

So this is what happen after the war against Phantom Lord and finding out their Iron Dragon Slayer is my brother, I mean half brother. We have the same mom but different dragon fathers. I wonder how my father and step dads look like. Okay getting off topic.

So after the whole war and you know meeting my brother again, I found out the great womanizer, Loki, was really a celestial spirt, but not any spirt the leader of the Zodiac, Leo. After that I saved Loki and he let us go to a amusement park for a week in that time that guild was being rebuild with a scary encounter with the great Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar the Masters grandson.

While in our vacation, we met someone from Erza past and the vacation soon turn to a battle ground. At the same time Master Makorov was recruiting my brother. Do imagen my surprise seeing my brother, with a guild mark in his shoulder, in the guild swewing onto metal.

Then the Festival came up and Natsu thought I could enter a Beauty competition. I only enter because I need to pay rent and also because my lazy brothers didn't want to join me on a 'sibling mission ' I had planned out.

So the competition began and I was somehow the last one. I couldn't even do anything because I was but on stone by the one and only Evergreen from the Thunder Legion, Laxus Dreyar team. Well more like stalker team but whatever.

So Erza got free first and when to get all of us out of here, well before she beat my idiotic brother Natsu. When all of us were out of stone, Natsu and Gajeel were all over me checking if I was already. Oh I also found d my new ship. I'm turning into Mirajane!

Anyways Levy got us out after Laxus but a very dangerous spell around the city. The rest of the Fairy Tail members that could fight, destroy it, even if it did hurt afterwards.

Natsu and Gajeel stated to fight Laxus at that time but Natsu was the one how beat Laxus, showing him who was stronger. Oh and did we regretted it afterwards.

It seems it happen again. The same feeling came crashing inside my brain we I met eye sight with the blonde. Oh I was surprised at what I saw in that memory.

**FlashBack**

_I was sitting in the living room, my head laying in my arms as a pillow, as I watched the rain fall down. I felt calm as my eats heard a large roar of thunder that reminded me of my step dad and Thunder Dragon King and my oldest and firstborn brother, Laxus._

_I let out a sigh and tried to look for my blonde older brother, who was out with his dad. I was getting worried when I heard Natsu yell Laxus name. I then stood up and ran to the front door to see Natsu in Laxus arms. Lightning_ _was behind the two._

_Lightning had this long Titanium blond hair that was pulled in a high ponytail and electric blue eyes. Both my step ahead and my brother were soaked to the bone._

_A few minutes past as my mom order her first love and son to take a shower. I once again sat on the same couch in the same position looking at the rain as it fell harder._

_" Hey what you doing here kiddo?" I heard Laxus say entering the living room. " Watchin" I responded. " Watching what?" " Watching the rain fall from the sky and crash o to the ground" I said and looked at my brother form the corner of my eye. His short blond hair was damp as he dry it with a clean towel, he was wearing his favorite electric blue pj pants._

_I felt Laxus sit down behind me and wrapped his around me as j tried to watch the rain. " So how was it? " I asked, turning my body to look at him. " It was great, dad showed me how to eat Thunder and lightning. " Laxus said. " Really, Dad and Mom are only teaching me how to use Celestial Spirts! I summon Aquarius! " I_ _exclaim a smile forming. " Really that awesome, is Mom giving you any key? " Laxus asked. " No, I have to go and get it,but I have no one to go with" I respond looking down. " Then we can go tomorrow with my Dad " " Go where with me? " Lightning deep voice said. We turn to find our Mom and Laxus Dad walking into the living room. " Hey Dad can we go to the village and get some Keys for Bun? " Laxus asked, using my nickname. Lightning laughed hearing the familiar nickname my brother gave me . I was 2 and I dressed up as a bunny for Halloween. Gajeel calls me Bunny Girl and Laxus just plain old Bun. Funny thing is that I actually like those nicknames._

_" Sure why not, Little Kitty may not be my child by blood but she is my child, why do you think I wouldn't to it?" " Because of that reason. " Lightning and Mom sat down in the same couch and watch the rain fall._

_Then we heard footsteps and Natsu came crashing into the living room and into Lightning lap, laughing crazy. Then Gajeel came in, water all over his body. My eyes widen seeing my brother soaked. " Gajeel! Natsu! What in the world! " Mom yell. Natsu try to hide in Lighting white tank top._

_" Natsu played a prank on me!" Natsu laughed, Lightning snicker and wrapped his arms around Natsu figure. " Why would you to that, Natsu? " Mom asked my pink haired brother. " I was bored... " Natsu trail off. Mom sigh and shook her head. " Come on, Baby Boy, you have to take a bath._

**Flashback**

You could say after seeing that vision, Natsu was hugging Laxus and begging for beating him up, even though he said that he deserve it.

Makorov was pulled into a group hug, and it was luck Mom didn't erase her own father s memories of us. Gajeel only hugged Laxus when they were alone in **MY** apartment.

Why always my apartment!

Ironicly it stared to rain, and Natsu stared to laugh and point at Gajeel remembering the prank he pulled. " Ironic?" Laxus said and wrapped his arms around my waist. " Oh yeah, so ironic" I said and giggle. " To you still have the key? " " Yes, but is still at the cabin" I said and layed my head in his shoulder. It was peaceful for a while before a crash was heard, and Natsu laughing and Gajeel cursing loudly afterwards.

I turn around and matched to the kitchen. " DON'T DESTROY MY KITCHEN " I yelled. My brothers stared to laugh as I enter the kitchen to beat up my brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

I was watching my brother and my best friend fight. I always wonder why my brother isn't my best friend when he was the first person that showed kindness other than my mother. Now that I think of it neither Natsu, Gajeel or Laxus has asked about our mother. I wander why they haven't ask. Maybe because everything was just too sudden. You know looking at someone eyes you barely knew and go have multiple memories about that person without knowing you even had cane crashing at you. Or knowing that you have about 7 other dads that isn't really your dad but was their when your dad wasn't. God I wonder how mom was able to have 8 children and also 8 lovers she loves and love her. Dragons are weird.

" Hey ! Luce, you okay? " Natsu voice snap me out of my thoughts. " Hmm oh yeah, what is it Natsu-nii!?" I asked. " Nothing you just looked like you were somewhere else. " At the time I took the time to notice what my brother was wearing.

He was still wearing that scale like white scarf that Dad Igneel made for him. Also the black vest that only cover the sides of his torso, with black shorts. I then notice the mark in his collarbone. It was a clear blue that formed into a rain drop with other swirls around it.

I blushed when it came to me. _Natsu has mated!_ I thought confused. _Who was his mate?_ I shock my head and turn to see Ichiya bothering Erza, Hibiki, Ren and Eve behind their idol.

Something was missing.

No not something, _someone._ I felt this feeling before. But it was different than the boys. I then heard a loud thud and a little whimper. All of the guild mages turn to see a little girl ,no older than 13, in the floor. She had long blue hair wearing a dress. I walked to her and help her up. " Ar-" I stop my sentence when I met her eyes. They were a darker shade then mine that reminded me of my mother dark brown eyes.

Memories came to me. All of them only being of her being a baby. It was different I didn't black out I just froze.

**Flashbacks**

I was sitting in my fathers lap, watching my mom tuck in my brother, Natsu. In her arms were a small girl I called baby sister. Wendy had turn a year old barely a week ago and was trying to say our names. " Good night, Mom, Baby Wendy, Luce and Papa Raito " Natsu said, before falling asleep. " Good night, Fireball" my dad said before we walked out the room. My mom turn the light off and closed the door.

We walked in silence, none talked only Wendy making sounds with her mouth. We enter Wendy and I shared room and daddy placed me in my bed while mommy placed Wendy in her crib.

I layed there as my dad tucked me in and kissed my forehead and mom did the same to Wendy. Soon after they left and I tried to fall asleep. I sigh and stood up from the bed. I walked to my sister crib and saw her sleeping peacefully. " Goodnight little Wendy " I said and kisses her forehead. I laid back in my bed and fell asleep.  
 **Flashback end**

I looked deeply in her eyes and smiled. " Hi little Wendy " I said and hugged her. "Are you okay?" I asked and rubbed her cheeks. " Yes" She responded and smiled. I smiled back and I felt Natsu arms wrap around us. "It's nice to see my little sisters together again" Natsu said and kisses our foreheads. We laugh and hugged each other.


	5. The Nightmare

Lucy P. O. V

I ran trying to keep up with that pain in the butt older brother I have. At the same time I look back at Wendy. I may not be as strong as the others but at least I could protect her.

I turn back to see Natsu and the rest running. I don't know where but somewhere the dark guild would be at. I could feel something strong ahead. Of what magic energy I could feel it was more than one. Hmm maybe 6 at most. The guild mages were all there. To receive us. 

I groan as my butt hit the ground. I look up to see that Natsu had stop and do did the rest. I got up and dust the dirt away form my skirt. I look back to check on Wendy. Seeing her already I turn and was met with 6 people. Each was different in a way. Also there was only on female that was showing a lot of cleavage in the whole group... Another one was sleeping in a flying carpet, one looked like his skin was just a rocky figure, another had a punch of white strips, the blond one had a tight suit on, and then the last one had a giant flying snake around his figure.

I felt a sweat drop roll down as I looked at this guy's. They were so different one way or another. It remind me of Fairy Tail. Each one of us is different in a way. But is special in another, and we embrace that about each other. Our flaws and cons. I could feel a soft smile in my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I was pushed aside, a ringing sound in her ear as she fell to the ground, once again, with Hibiki in top of me.

I groan and pushed Hibiki away. Ren and Eve where near and asked how I was. I just wave them away and rub my temples. _Ohh that hurt_ I thought with a sigh afterwards.

I soon heard a deep laugh as the make with the big flying snake flew into the air. _Wait how the heck does a snake fly?_ I thought looking at the size of the wings. _That is pretty small for such a large snake._ I gasp as I was once again pushed aside and fell in my butt... I growled and got up, glaring at the person who had pushed me. That was fortunate my brother. My eyes widen and looked around for my sister.

When I didn't see her, I summon one of my trusted spirts. Leo the Lion... Or Loke as he likes to be called. " Yes, Princess" Loke said, bowing down. I rolled my eyes. " Loke I need you to find a small girl with long blue hair wearing a blue, yellow and white dress." I told him, desperate to find my sister. "Of course, Princess " He said, as the sound of metal and skin crashed together.

I looked up to see Erza in one of her requips, and the man with the snake. Who kept saying something of 'hearing' us. I quickly grabbed my whip and for in my fighting stance.

I dodged rocks that flew my way or destroyed them. The fight was getting for instance in the second and I could see Erza getting tired.   
"Natsu, help her " I said, dodging around another battle that was going on but far from me. I could feel two intense stares looking at me. One of my brother the other was the snake man.

"Is Cobra, not snake man Tinkle Eyes" I heard him say, looking at me with a intense stare. I flinched when I heard him and I looked to him firmly. Our eyes met.

Chocolate brown clashed with dark purple.

Everything froze. The earth was still as I could feel the spell breaking. _How interesting, is so different....._

I fell to the floor, black spots covering my eyes as I slowly blacked out. _Not... With the.... enemy._ Where my last thought as I feel into a deep slumber.

**Flashback.**

_I shot up form my bed, gasping for air as I woke up form a terrible nightmare. I wished I would not remember at all. I let out a cry when a branch hit my window, rain slapping against it violently. I slowly got out my bed, shaking ,as a leaf in a storm, with my bear Cuddle in my arms. I walked to my_ _door_ _and open it slowly and carefully, making sure not to wake up my younger brother who was asleep peacefully in the bed next to mine._

_I closed the door behind me and walked to the nearest room I could find. I breath in and out as thunder crackle in outside. I yelp and squeal and ran to a room. I loudly open the door and closed it. I was shaking as I jumped into the bed and in the owners body. I heard the owners voice groan, I didn't realize who ever was the owners of bed was looking at me with their dark purple, dark red eyes with concern in them. " Tinkle Eyes, calm down, breath" I heard my older brother Erick, or Cobra as he called him self, say his hand touching my cheek that had a trail of tears rolling down._

_"E-erick " I let out as another sob rocked my body. "Hey," Cobra said rubbing my cheeks with his warm hands, his forehead and mine touched as he tried to calm me down. "Breath, little bunny" He said, using_ **_that_ ** _nickname. " It was only one time!" I said, a pout forming in my face. Cobra chuckle and kissed my forehead. I closed one of my eyes, as he kissed my cheek next then my other cheek then he hugged me. I laid my head in his shoulder as I let the tears fall. I let a squeal as thunder crackle, the sound of rain slapping against Cobra window. "Shh," Cobra hush in my ear, rubbing circles in my lower back, trying to ease my shaking. " Is not going to harm you." Cobra said. "Is... Not only that, Big Brother... I had a really scary nightmare," I let out. " Of what,Little Bunny?" He asked. "You all left... Me " I said, fresh tears falling down. "We will never to that, you should know that" Cobra whisper in my ear, running his hand true my golden locks. "I know but... it was a really bad dream" I said, rubbing my eyes. " How about we go back to sleep, your dream isn't going to come back okay" Cobra said and laid us both in his bed. We were both facing each other, our forehead touching. I felt him place a kiss in my cheek as I fell into a deep slumber. My older brother arms around me._   
**_Flashback End_ **

My eyes open, to be close once again as the sun blinded my eyes. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes. I open my eyes again to see Natsu onxy eyes looking at me. " You okay, Sis?" Natsu ask, his hand touching my cheek. "Your crying," Natsu told me as I touch the cheek Natsu hand wasn't laying at. I felt the wet substance and smelled it's salty ordor. " I-I am" I said. " Wait... Where Wendy!? " I asked, looking at him. " Oracion Seis has her," Natsu said, looking down. " Come on Natsu, let's go find her" _And Cobra_ I thought. Natsu looked up and nod. "Yeah, let's go! " Natsu said, and we ran to get out younger sister. _Don't worry Wendy, Cobra we are coming. Just wait._ I thought a smile in my face


	6. Sleep

Lucy P. O. V

I felt my knees go weak, as they hit the ground. Tears running down my face. The ground I sat on shook of the great force of the large blue and black dragon. I cover my mouth with my shaking hands. _We are going to die_ I thought, closing my teary eyes.

My eyes open when I felt a abnormal warm hand grab my hand. I look at Natsu onyx eyes. "We are _not_ going to die. I promise you that we will beat this dragon and we'll go back to the guild. But please have faith in us. Sister dear. " Natsu said, bringing my had to his mouth and kissing my knuckles. I stared at him before wiping my tears away and nod, a gleam of hope shining in my chocolate brown eyes. Natsu smile and hugged me. I saw Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus look at us with caring eyes. I smile at them.

Then the caring moment was destroyed when Acnologia roared, getting our attention. "Come on Fairy Tail! Let's show this overgrown lizard what we are made of! " Laxus yelled. "Yeah! " I smiled hearing all the voice of my guild mates. _Okay come on Lucy!_ I thought to myself and grab one of my keys.

"OPEN TEE GATE IF THE ARCHER! SAGGITTARIES!"

I yelled summoning one of my golden zodiac keys. "Moshi Moshi" Sagittariuses said getting his bow ready to fire.

Soon after the multiple attacks hit the large lizard.

We cheered as the dragon fell onto the ocean. Even though it splash us with water afterwards.

"Is not over, it barely starch his scales."

I turn hearing Gildrats voice. The ground shook once again as the dragon surface from the salty water. My eyes widen with fear, my body shaking like that time. I looked down to the ground. _Where are you Cobra_ I thought as I my nail digging into my palm. I looked up as a heard Laxus yell. My eyes widen again seeing Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy flying to the dragon. "No! Wait! Stop!" I yelled, extending my hand.

"Roar of the....! "

"Fire Dragon!"

"Iron Dragon!"

"Sky Dragon!"

Fire, air,and metal roared out their mouths. Aiming for Acnologia.

The three roars compiend as it hit Acnologia. The dragon roared, and smoke appeared. "Did we do it? " I whispered, curling my hands.

"No, that barely scratch", 

I felt a fresh set of tears stared to from as the ground shook and Acnologia raised form the water once again.

Then I blacked out. I just remembered the warm feeling of Natsu arms around me and the cool metal of Gajeel finger-less gloves touching my skin.

When I woke up again, I was being shaken awake by Bisca. The first thing I notice wasn't Alzack new hair cut but the fact that they looked much older than last time I saw them.

I looked over their shoulder to see Jet and Droy hugging Levy, tears water-falling from their eyes. My eyes widen seeing Droy. Bisca chuckle seeing of what I was seeing. "Shocker." Bisca said, a smile on her face. I nodded slowly still confused on how he could gain so much weight in the short time we were gone.

"How could he gain so much weight in just a short time?" I asked. I saw Bisca and Alzack looked at each other before looking back at me. "Lucy.... How can I say this.... Um.... It's been seven years since the S-class test. " My eyes widen again hearing those words. "What!" I exclaimed. Bisca and Alzack shared a look once again and kneel down next to me, Bisca wrapping her arms around me. Bisca let me stay in her arms as I froze.

I ran and jumped into my brothers arms, tears in my eyes embracing the moment. "Are you okay?" Gajeel ask, leaning back to look at my face. His hand touching my wet cheek. "Yea, what about you? " I ask. "I'm good? " Gajeel said, pressing his forehead into mine. "Wow, sorry to ruin the moment, but Big Brother Natsu needs a hug too" I h heard a familiar voice said. I smiled, and hugged my pink headed brother. "Can I have a hug too? " Asked my little sister, Wendy. Gajeel got to her before I could and hugged her tightly. Then we all hugged. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but you all have to hear this" I heard Bisca say. We broke out of our group hug and looked towards the small hill Master was at. A young girl next to him, with long flowing dull blonde hair and bright green eyes.

_Time skip_

"We're home! " Natsu yelled, kicking out the other mages out of our new guild. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh.

I looked around the room to see the rest of the guild members we love. All of them had waterfalls of tears, seeing out faces. "We're back! " We yelled.

We learned about the Grand Magic Games or GMG for short. Then we found out our magic levels are way back. As Max actually beat my brother in a fight. Natsu was so upset. So we decided to train, but we only had three months before the games stared. But then Loki came out and told us that something bad had happen to the Celestial King. So we quickly went to the spirt world to find out that it was a surprise party.

We enjoyed the party intill we had to go back. Then the genies of Loki told us that one day in their world meant three months in ours. We were upset to hear that. But when we got back, we met three unlikey person. Jellal, Melody and Ultear. Erza and Jellal went somewhere and they left us to suffer. It hurt getting our 2 origin. A lot.

So after the suffering and torture of that, we stayed the night and the next morning left to Mangolia.

It was time for the Grand Magic Games and well I was nervous. Nervous of how all of this is going to last. And I haven't met the last two brothers, my mom had.

We arrived , and I had to drag out both Natsu and Gajeel out of the train without them vomiting all over me. Thank Mavis that Wendy wasn't like this two.

We drop off our bags in the hotel and went to explore the capitol. Time past and it was starting to get darker. Natsu and Happy wanted to keep exploring when I told them we had to go back before midnight.

My words were cut off as we heard yelling. Natsu and Happy ran off to the noise before I could tell them to stop. I sighed and ran after them.

The yelling got louder and clear as we got closer. We stopped seeing the crowd, then the dragon slayer and the exceed went passed that and I follow the two fools.

We got to the center and saw two guys. The first guy we saw had spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes, a smirk on his face. Next, back, to him was a black hair that ended in his shoulders and red eyes, he had a poker face than his companion.

I let out a gasp seeing all of the bodies around the males. The two looked up and our eyes met.

My head hurt, my eyes burned and everything was blurry. Before I blacked out I heard Natsu gasp getting the memories before me. I felt his arms around me as I fell asleep.

**Flashback**

_I laughed as my daddy tickle my sides. Tears pooled in my eyes, realizing I was laughing to hard. I heard my daddy laugh along me. "Stop daddy! Stop! " I yelled, laughing afterwards. "What the magic word? " Daddy asked. " Please Daddy! I give up" I yelled. I gasp for air as Daddy stop tickling my sides._ _I felt my daddy stand up and sigh. I then jumped in my daddy arms after I got oxygen back in my lungs._

_My daddy laughed and kissed my forehead, and ruffle my hair afterwards. "Daddy! Can we go see the twins? " I asked, as we walked out my room. "Of course, Princess. Where is your mother hiding them again? " Daddy said. "Daddy. Mommy isn't hiding them, mommy is putting them in their new room. Mommy doesn't want me to sleep with them in the same room anymore. " I said, crossing my arms. Daddy chuckle. "Oh that why, thanking you for telling me my princess " Daddy said, kissing my cheek. " You welcome daddy, :-]" I said with a smile._

_Daddy carried me to the third floor and into the first room to the left, where my two little brothers where. "Daddy, they look so different. Are you sure their twins? " I asked looking at their hair and eyes color._

_Daddy chuckle again. " Dear princess, they look different because they have different fathers. But where born in the same day and only a minute apart." Daddy explained, touching the oldest twin face. "Daddy, who's who? " I asked._

_"Well you see this one, " Daddy began, pointing to the black haired one. "His name is Rogue, Rogue Cheney. He was born first and child of Skiadrum. " Daddy said, as Rogue grabbed his index finger, and placed it into his mouth._

_" And the other one, his name is Sting Eucliffe and his the son of Weisslogia. Also he is the youngest of the two " Daddy said, looking at the blonde who had fallen asleep as he explained. " Hi, Rogue. Hi Sting. " I whisper, not wanting to wake up the sleeping blonde. "Come on, Princess is time for their nap." Daddy whisper, as Rogue fell asleep and let go of daddy finger. Daddy then carried me out the room and closed the door. "Night" I said, and fell asleep in daddy shoulder._   
**Flashbacks End**

I woke up in Natsu arms as he carried me to he hotel. I stared at him before I notice other footsteps behind us. I looked over Natsu shoulder and saw the two males.

"Rogue.... Sting " I whispered, seeing the familiar black hair and blonde hair. The twins looked at me. Our eyes meeting once again.

I smiled and reached out for one of them. Sting, being the closets one, got closer and placed his face into my palm. " Hi, sister" He said. Natsu stop and do did the two.

"Hi Sting " I said, and lean over to kiss his forehead, not caring that I was pressing my stomach into Natsu rough shoulder.

"Hi Rogue" I said, signalling to came closer. He walked closer and replaced Sting head with his. "Hello Sister" Rogue said, kissing my palm.

"I missed you two". Natsu smiled." We missed you too sister" They said in sync.

"You still owe me that cake you promised me, Big Brother" Sting said breaking the silent that formed. Natsu cursed under his breath. The three of us stated to laugh as Natsu thought of way to get out of that one.

**Author's Note:**

> See, this story is in Wattpad but I thought why not put it here. Basically, Layla has many mates. Yes they know about each other. Dragons can have multiple mates. This was made before Tartaros arc had finished. Yeah she married Jude but as a disguise so that no one knew that dragons were real and still alive. Layla kept the pregnancies hidden with magic. This were some questions that were asked in Wattpad. I hope you enjoy


End file.
